A Big wedding
by Rainshine101
Summary: Fluttershy loves Rainbow and is dying to tell her, But Rainbow is getting married to Soarin. FluttershyXRainbow Dash SpitfireXSoarin Just some cute FlutterDash.
1. Chapter 1: Ya love her Dont ya?

"Ya love Rainbow..." Applejack said, trying to make eye contact with the yellow mare. "Ya love her don't cha?"

"I..I-I.." Fluttershy's cheeks were turning red. She tried to avoid eye contact but Applejack wasn't allowing it. Fluttershy knew it was time to come clean. "Y-Yes.. I-I love her."

Fluttershy closed her eyes tight, holding her head low. She expected Applejack to yell at her for being a fillyfooler. But she got a different question. A question she wasn't quite ready for.

"Fer how long?"

The yellow mare slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friend. She wasn't really sure how long Fluttershy took a step back while Applejack took a step forward. It was clear that this mare was not leaving without some answers." I-I don't really know how long. But ever since winter wrap up?"

"That long, Huh?" Applejack wasn't mad or anything. Just stunned and curios. "And how do ya plan on telling her?"

Her eyes widen. She hadn't even thought of that. She frowned. "I..I-I honestly don't know how..."

Applejack could tell that Fluttershy was not comfortable.

"Listen, Sugarcube." Applejack came towards the mare. She sat down and wrapped a hoof around the mare. She leaned in closer and smiled. "I'm not against ya for falling for Rainbow Dash, but i am quite happy that ma friend found a special spomebody. I don't care if ya a fillyfooler. If ya love somepony , ya love them no matter who they are."

"T-Thank you Applejack. Y-you're a good friend." Fluttershy gave a smile. Hearing those words took weight from her shoulders. Then one thought hit her head. But what if Rainbow doesn't feel the same? She lowered her ears. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Now, that's quitter talk." Applejack sat down. She grabbed Fluttershy's shoulders with own hooves and stared into her eyes. "Now, are ya a quitter?"

"N-No. I-I'm not a quiter. " Fluttershy's cheeks were heating up. She was really close to Applekjack. Muzzle to muzzle.

"Then are ya going to tell Rainbow Dash how ya feel?"

"Yes." Fluttershy gave her a tight hug. "T-Thank you. I feel so much better now."

"No problem. Sugarcube." Applejack chuckled and she returned the hug. "Ah just how tya confess to her before anypony else does."

"You're right!" Fluttershy pulled away. She was now filled with pride. " I will tell her how i feel. In fact! I will go tell her right now!"

"Good luck then." Applejack titled her hat in respect.

Fluttershy waved at her friend before she took off jogging.

Of course, She didn't know where Rainbow was. But the last time she saw her was when Rainbow was hanging out with the wonderbolts. And if Rainbow is a good mood. Then the better it is for Fluttershy to confess.

"Fluttershy!"

**Alright. So basically this story is about Rainbow getting married to Soarin and Fluttershy being to late.**

**On with the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Giving up

Fluttershy stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that boyish voice anywhere. Turning around she saw her flying above her with a wide grin on her face.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy jumped up in happiness. She knew today was the day. And it was a good thing nopony was near by. " I have something important to tell you!"

"Oh? Can that wait?" Rainbow quickly flew down. She jumped up. "I got something really important and awesome to tell you!"

"O...Okay.." Fluttershy gave a nervous smile. What can be more important then confessing?

"Alright. So, I hanged out with the Wonderbolts today." Rainbow let out a squeal of happiness. She started to get lost in wonder land as she talked. "And i hanged out with Soarin. We had a lot in common. And.. And guess what? He asked me to be his wife! He wants to marry me! We're getting married this month! Isn't it great, Fluttershy? I mean me with a wonderbolt."

Fluttershy had stopped listening. Her heart dropped. Tears were forming in her eyes._ 'Rainbow?..G-Getting married with Soarin..H-How..I. I-I'm too late.'_

"M-M-Married?" Fluttershy managed to say. She tried not to let tears fall as her heart broke. "Y-You're G-getting m-married to S-Soarin?"

" I know! Isn't it great? I- Fluttershy?" Rainbow stopped herself. She noticed that tears were forming in her friends eyes. Frowning, she took a step closer. "Fluttershy? Are...Are you crying?"

"N-No.." Fluttershy took a step back. She wiped her tears away and forced a fake smile. "It..I-It's liquid pride...I...I-I'm just so happy for you."

_ 'Please don't to this to me Rainbow.._'Fluttershy thought. She closed her eyes. She wanted to run away and cry until she runs out of tears. _'P-Please..I love you. Please let me tell you that i love you.'_

"Hmm..Alright." Rainbow eyed Fluttershy carefully.

"I-I just remembered." Fluttershy spoke softly, She began to turn around. "I..I need to feed Angle."

Before Rainbow could repely, Fluttershy broke into a four legged run towards her home. She cried softly.

"Please Rainbow.." Fluttershy stopped near her home and gazed at the ponyville with watery eyes. "Please. I love you. Please love me."

"M-My confession." She slowly walked into her home. She, For once ingoreed Angle and walked up to her room. "Y-You're suppose to love me, not Soarin. Don't do this Rainbow..I love you."

She colssped against her bed. She cried into her hooves. Rainbow getting married to Soarin? She never thought..

Angle hopped into the room. He frowned as he started to pet his Mamma's mane. As if he was going to tell her that it will be ok

"Oh,Angle! I-It's not going to be alright!" Fluttershy softly cried out. " I love Rainbow! I...I was going to tell her today..but...B-But S-She's getting married to S-Soarin!"

Angle frowned as he listened. He lowered his ears. 'You should move on.'

"I-I'll try to move on, Angle." Fluttershy grabbed her pet and nuzzled his cheek. "I-I'll try to move on.."


	3. Chapter 3: The wedding begins

**-One month later-**

Today was the wedding day, Of course Rainbow Dash was barely in ponyville. She was always hanging out with the wonderbolts and this was giving Fluttershy time to forget her feelings towards Rainbow, But whenever they would see each other. Fluttershy would break down and run away.

Applejack was unsure of all this. But she knew she needed to talk to Rainbow.

"You know. You're really lucky." Spitfire commented. She stood while she watched Rainbow in her white dress. Her eyes trailed towards the floor. "Getting to marry Soarin and all."

"Yeah." Rainbow forced a smile. Somehow she wasn't happy, but she should be happy right? She's getting married to famous Wonderbolt for crying out loud! But it felt like Rainbow was missing something. "I..I guess im kinda lucky."

Spitfire didn't respond, Instead she nodded.

The door opened, both mares turned to see who came in. They watched as Applejack came in with a serious face.

"Hey, AJ!" Rainbow happily waved towards her farmer friend, though she didn't really notice Applejack's angry glare. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk Rainbow." She said through gritted teeth. She glanced towards Spitfire. "In private."

Spitfire got the messege. She began to walk towards the door without saying a word.

Rainbow frowned as she watched Spitfire leave, She glanced back at Applejack. Somehow she didn't feel as happy as before. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Ya can't marry Soarin." She said flatly. "Ya just cant!"

"What? Why not?!" Rainbow was both mad and confused. "Why can't i marry him?!"

"Rainbow. Ah'm just saying this for the better." Applejack frowned. She wasn't in the mood for a fight. "Ya might regret it in the future."

"No! Applejack!" Rainbow growled. She wasn't going to just drop the topic. She stompped her hoof against the ground in anger. "Tell me why i can't marry him? Give me one good reason why i can't marry Soarin?"

"Because Fluttershy loves ya! Celestia damn it Rainbow!" Applejack screamed out. She didn't mean to, But Rainbow was just making her mad and she snapped. Rainbow gasped and stared. Applejack sighed. "There. I said it. Fluttershy loves ya Rainbow. She loves ya more then just a friend. How could ya be so blind? She loved ya for a long time and tried to tell ya. But ya know how shy she is. How could ya even marry Soarin? Ya only knew him for a month while ya knew Fluttershy since ya were a filly. You're lucky Rainbow. Ya have a pony who really loves ya. Just...Just how could ya be so blind?"

"F-F-Fluttershy loves me?" Rainbow gasped. She never thought..Fluttershy..

"Honesty Rainbow." Applejack sighed. She began to walk towards the door. She stopped and turned around. "Do ya really love Soarin?"

And with that said. Applejack left, Leaving a shocked and confused Rainbow behind.

**-Later that night at Canterlot -**

It's a late night at Canterlot. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire were getting ready for the big wedding.

"Are you ready, Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire grabbed a hat made of flowers. She placed it on Rainbow's head. "It's going to be a big crowd."

"Yeah.." Rainbow answered sadly. Taking a deep breath. She smiled. "I'm ready."

Spitfire gave a smile, though one could tell she was frowning. "Let's...Let's go then."

**Hey Guys! So what do you think so far? There is about 2 or 3 more chapters. then it's done! Anyway. My dad keeps a eye on me. So i have to be careful. And i will finish this around friday or Sunday. Also. The story Fluttershy would be a great mother is almost done. The ending is very...well.. Cloppy**

**Clop. Clop.**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings found

**Hey guys! It's chapter 4! about 2 more chapters to go! YEAH!**

The doors opened. Rainbow slowly walked in with a blank expresssion. Spitfire was right. It was a big crowd. Music played as she walked. Soarin grinned widely as he waited for his bride.

She saw that her friends were in the second row. Only Fluttershy had tears in her eyes. However when Rainbow glanced at her, Fluttershy would just look away. A feeling hit her stomach. She bit her lip as she kept on walking.

_'Stay focused Dash.' _She thought._ 'Forget about her. Dont mess this up.'_

"Filly's and Gentlecolts. " Princess Celestia began. "We gathered you here today.."

Rainbow wasn't listening. Hay, She couldn't get Fluttershy out of her mind. She stared at Soarin who only stared back with a silly grin. Rainbow frowned. Did she really love Soarin? She wasn't sure. It was starting to hurt her stomach.

Rainbow slightly glanced at the crowd. She stared towards Fluttershy. Once they made eye contact, Fluttershy burst into tears.

"I-I can't!" She cried out and ran out. Applejack tried to stop her, But Fluttershy was already gone. Some ponies glanced, others just in ignored it.

Rainbow glanced at the ground. Her eyes began to dash forwards and backwards.

There was something in her heart. It was telling her to go after Fluttershy. But she was interrupted when Princess Celestia finished.

"You may kiss the bride."

Soarin grinned widely. His wings gave a small flutter Then he began to lean in.

Rainbow blushed for she too began to lean in. A small voice was telling her

'You love Fluttershy, Rainbow. Not Soarin.'

-Flashback- Flashback -

"R-Rainbow?" Fluttershy slowly held her head up. "Please..It' important."

"Sure, Shy" Rainbow smiled towards her.

"I..I...I-I l-lov-" Fluttershy stopped. She frowned and looked away. "N-Nevermind. i..I'll tell you later."

"Where ya always this blind?"

"She loved ya Rainbow. And ya did nothing but hurt her."

"R-Rainbow? I-I'm sorry.."

End of flashback.-

Getting back to reality. Rainbow Dash gasped. Her eyes and wings opened and she pulled away in shock.

Poor Soarin was still leaning in, when he couldn't find Rainbow's lips He began to rise his hoof to feel her face. When he didn't he opened his eyes and stared.

"Psst. Rainbow." He whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I.." Rainbow stared at him. She glanced at the crowd. She didn't love him, Hay she never did. Rainbow glanced back at him "I..I can't."

Soarin gasped, almost everypony gasped as well. Ponies started to whispere to each other.

Spitfire walked beside Rainbow and cleared her throat. "Rainbow. Why can't you merry Soarin?"

"Because I.." Rainbow blushed. She shrugged her shoulders and chuckled lightly. "Because i fell in love with a mare?"

**Ohhh! Let's see what the others will say! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Honestly

**one more chapter to go! I might add a bonus chapter just for fun! Anyway i had a lot of fun making this chapter!  
**

**Enjoy!**

"A Mare?!"

Lots of ponies fainted. Applejack grinned widely._ 'It's about time'_ She thought.

Soarin's wings opened in surprise. He frowned.

"B-But I-"

"I'm sorry Soarin." Rainbow frowned. She took off her flower hat and pushed it into his hooves. " But i don't love you, In fact i never did in the first place. But i do know somepony who really loves you."

She glanced towards Spitfire with a smile. Soarin followed her gaze and gasped. Spitfire was staring with watery eyes.

"Is.." Soarin walked towards her with his ears low. "Is that true? You love me?"

"Y-Yes." Spitfire answered quietly. She didn't want to break down in front of everypony. She looked towards the ground. "I just wished i told you sooner."

He smiled as he tried to look into her eyes. "Hey, It's still not too late to tell me now."

Spitfire looked back at him. She attacked him in a hug and began to cry softly. "I-I love you Soarin!"

Soarin hugged back with a grin. "Good to know."

Princess Celestia glanced towards Rainbow. "Rainbow. Isn't there a mare for you to confess?"

"Y-You.." Rainbow stared with wide eyes. She blushed. "You don't mind...that i well like mares?"

"Not at all." She chuckled. "It is you're choice. Nopony shall judge you."

"Thank you." She bowed down and grinned. She looked back at the crowd. She was expecting them to laugh at her for liking a mare. But she got a different response.

"Go for it Rainbow!" Applejack called out. Then other ponies began to join in. They began to cheer for Rainbow Dash.

"Yeah! Rainbow's in love!" Pinkie cried out with happiness.

"Come on Rainbow Dash!"

"Go after her!"

"We support you!"

"You got this!"

"Go to her before it's too late." Soarin walked up to her and chuckled. "I'm glad you made up your mind on who you really love."

"Yes." Spitfire nodded with a smile. "We want you to be happy Rainbow."

"You're right. Thanks." Rainbow started to run towards the exit. She began to take off her dress as she ran. Her face was serious. "I'm coming for you Fluttershy."

Ponies began to cheer as they watch her run out. They could only wonder what would happen next.

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter. But i wanted to save the awesomeness for the next chapter. Which might be the last chapter. So. R&R if you can.**  
**Im working on the new chapter for Fluttershy will be a great mother. It will be when Rainshine meets the cutie Mark crusaders.**

**So. Tell next time Adios. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy ending

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter. And i might add a bonus mini chapter of Rarity and Applejack. This is the longest chapter out of the whole story.  
**

**Enjoy!**

Rainbow Dash knew Fluttershy didn't go far. Hay, that mare takes a long time to get home by herself. Rainbow knew Fluttershy well. Fluttershy would rather walk home then fly.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow called out. She was in the garden and was desperately looking for her friend. Her hooves and dress were all muddy and dirty from the running, But she didn't care. She cried out. "Fluttershy! Where are you?!"

She heard a cry follwed by hooves hitting the ground up ahead and branches breaking. Fluttershy was trying to find a new way to get home. Rainbow took off running after her.

"Fluttershy!"

The sound of hooves and branches were getting louder and louder. Rainbow could see Fluttershy up head._ 'Just a little bit more..'_

"Gah!" Part of Rainbow's dress got stuck in a branch. She nearly punched herself for not taking all of it off. She growled and looked up ahead. The shadow of Fluttershy was dissapearing. She gasped and began to pull to break free.

_'Sorry Rarity.'_ Rainbow pulled and the dress began to rip. She pulled one last time, Then she was free. She looked up head. She was loosing Fluttershy.

Rainbow began to run faster. '_There's no way I'm loosing you Fluttershy.'_

Rainbow took a chance. She pounced on her. Fluttershy eeped then both of them came rolling down. After a few rolls Rainbow landed on Fluttershy. She pinned her hooves against the ground. Fluttershy struggled. Then Rainbow realized it. Fluttershy was in her Gala dress. Butterfly clips were in her mane. Her long green dress was perfect in the moon light, even though it was ripped up. Rainbow blushed. She didn't mean to check out Fluttershy's body or dress.

"Stop Running!"

"L-Let me go!" She cried and struggled to break free.

"No!" Rainbow tighten her grip. "Not until i hear the truth!"

"W-What about the wedding?"

"Can you forget about that for a moment. Shy...i"

"Y-You love Soarin."

"No, i don't! I never did in the first place!" Rainbow yelled. She looked away for a moment. Tears were forming in her eyes. She sighed as she slowly got off her friend. "Shy..why...why didn't you tell me? Applejack said you loved me for a really long time. Why? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I..I-I?"

"Why now?"

"I couldn't hold back anymore.."

Rainbow's gaze soften, she gasped.

"Shy, there's something i should tell you." She said. "And..And Applejack helped me see it."

Fluttershy's eyes widen. "Rainbow, you don't-"

"I have to say it!" Rainbow cutten in. "I ...I think i might..Love-"

"Rainbow! No!" Fluttershy cried. "You belong with him!"

Rainbow exploded.

"No! I dont!"

She acted quickly and leaned in and kissed her. Her hooves were locked around Fluttershy's neck while her wings were wide open.

Fluttershy fought against the kiss at first, But Rainbow had a good grip on her. She gave in and softly kissed back.

Rainbow loosen her grip and began to moan into the kiss. This was what she wanted what she needed.

Then she felt two hooves push her chest, Enough to break the kiss but not enough to send her backwards.

"S-Shy?"

Fluttershy hid behind her mane in shame. She didn't dare make eye contact.

"S-Shy?" Rainbow asked again. She was shocked. Fluttershy had pushed her away. "B-But i felt you kiss back..W-why?"

"You belong with him." She said with watery eyes.

"N-No! I dont! I belong with you because i love you!" Rainbow yelled. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "D-Don't you get it? I love you!"

She frowend.

Rainbow's face soften. Was she actually too late? Celestia no.

"Rainbow. We're both mares.. It...It would be wrong."

"I don't care if it's wrong." Rainbow frowned. She gently grabbed Fluttershy's hoof. "I just want to be with you."

"W-What about Soarin?"

"He's with Spitfire now." Rainbow said. "And I'm with you..."

She blushed and Rainbow saw it.

"Fluttershy..Would you me by marefriend? My special somepony?"

Fluttershy couldn't hold back anymore. She attacked her with a hug and began to cry on Rainbow's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried. "T-Thank you for still staying with me! E-Even though i didn't want us to be together! I love you Rainbow! M-More then anything. Please don't leave me!"

"Hey, I'm not going anymore." Rainbow hugged back with a smile. "Do..Do you accept?"

"Yes Rainbow.." Fluttershy removed her head from Rainbow's shoulder and gently kissed her muzzle. "O-Of course, ill be your Marefriend."

"Good.." Rainbow gave a soft smile. "I love you Fluttershy.."

"I love you too.."

**-Fin-**

**Hey guys! So that's it for this chapter! I was gonna make it with more Drama like Fluttershy running away towards her home and Rainbow finds her there and you know how it goes! ;)**

**But nah.. I was to lazy to do it. And besides im working on my other stories :)**

**Till next time Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7: a different wedding

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! I guess some of you were right. If i were Soarin i would cry myself to sleep if Rainbow didn't love me.**

**But this was suppose to be a happy wedding. Like Rainbow belongs with Fluttershy and Soarin with Spifire. This story is kinda based on movie Alpha and Omega, not sure if you can picture that. You know! Something like that.**

**Everpony get's their happy ending. Even if Rainbow didn't love Soarin in the first place. Soarin got his happy ending even though he got rejected by his lover.**

**The only reason Rainbow agreed to marry Soarin is because she thought it would get her into the wonderbolts if she's at least married to one of them. That was the whole point! She never loved him! Poor Soarin.**

**And this was meant to be a Flutterdash story. Soarin has to accept that his lover loves a mare and has to move on. But in the chapter. I was kinda confused on how he would react to the whole thing. I guess he would be mad? Not sure.  
**

**Sure i would cry when i hear, but i will have to move on. Because Spitfire loved him, how would he feel about that?**

**So. Im sorry if i made you all confused. But i made a reprise about the wedding part.**

**I guess it was wrong for Soarin to be kinda happy that Rainbow didn't love him.**

**And im guessing Soarin would be kinda angry. Sorry if it doesn't go with him. I really don't know alot about Soarin.**

**So here you go! A different wedding response.  
**

**And holy Crap i forgot about the rings! Gah! Let's just say the rings are on Rainbow. Alright? **

"A mare?!"

Soarin gasped, His wings opened up in shock. _'When did this happened?'_

"B-But I-"

"I'm sorry Soarin." Rainbow frowned. She took off her flower hat and pushed into his hoofs. She took off ring and gave it to him. "But i never loved you. In fact i never did in the first place. The only reason why i agreed is because...Well...I wanted to join the wonderbolts."

"J-Join the wonderbolts?" Soarin dropped the items he was carrying. He was hurt. "S-So...all this time..."

"Eeyup.."

"No!" He yelled. "Rainbow! Please! I love you! please don't leave me! I-I'll let you join the wonderbolts anytime!"

Soarin fell against the ground and began crying softly. He looked up at Rainbow and tried to grab her hoof.

"I'm sorry Soarin." Rainbow pulled her hoof out of Soarin's reach.

"Sorry? No, I'm sorry." He growled and stood back up. He walked forward. "I'm sorry for not being good enough!"

"Soarin.." Rainbow said softly. She tried to place a hoof on his cheek. "I-I didn't mean it like that..."

"Didn't mean it?" He pushed away her hoof. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Y-Yeah...You didn't mean it.."

"I-I.." Rainbow didn't know what to say. "Soarin! Spitfire loves you! not me!"

Soarin stopped he turned around and glanced at Spitfire.

"I..I don't care if she loves me." He said looking back at Rainbow. "I love you Rainbow.."

Spitfire's eyes began to water, though she didn't say anything.

Soarin broke down.

"Why? Rainbow?" He cried. "Why are you doing this to me? I loved you! We kissed, We cried we laughed together! We were perfect for each other. Please! i want to raise a family with you!"

The crowd gasped. That was deep right there. Rainbow's eyes widen.

"But you choose a mare..." He said. " A mare over me.."

"Soarin.."

"N-No!" He gasped. His body shook and he began to sweat. It felt like he was seeing demons. "S-Stay away! L-leave me alone! I-I'm sorry that i never was good enough for you Rainbow!"

In a flash he was out of the room. They all gasped.

Rainbow frowned Was this all her fault? If only she didn't agree to marry Soarin in the first place. This wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy would've admitted her feelings and everything would've' been alright. This is all messed up.

"I-I need to go after him..."

"No. " Spitfire walked forward. "I'll go after him. Rainbow. I want you to tell that mare how you feel. And i'll tell Soarin how i really feel."

Rainbow sighed. She nodded. "A-Alright."

"Good." Spitfire nodded and began walking to exit the room.

Rainbow turned around. She didn't want to make eye contact not after she did. Princess Celestia hadn't even said a word! They all gazed at her.

"P-Princess Celestia." Rainbow turned around. She bowed. "I-I'm S-Sorry-"

"It's alright." She smiled. "You did the right thing."

Rainbow's eyes widen. Did she really? "I-I did?"

"Of course." She said. "Although you didn't love him. It was good that you admitted that before you married him. If you love somepony else then you love them. There's nopony stopping you."

Rainbow nodded in understanding. "Y-Your right!"

She ran out of the room without saying another word._ 'I'm coming Fluttershy.'_

**Sooooooo! how was that? i really didn't feel like making in detailed but oh well. So i hope this was what you guys meant. **

**so review and tell me what's up! :)**


End file.
